


What if...?

by Alex_Kollins



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Tsunami (9-1-1 TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Возникало слишком много «если», однако ничего уже не исправить. Его сыну теперь снятся кошмары, в которых он, не переставая, зовёт Бака. Но Бак больше не придёт…
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 13





	What if...?

Эдди сидел на берегу разрушенного пирса, устало всматриваясь вдаль. Прошла неделя после цунами, а он всё никак не мог уложить это у себя в голове. Казалось, он вот-вот обернётся и снова увидит непередаваемый словами кошмар: мёртвого лучшего друга и едва ли живого сына.

Он был виноват, что они оказались там в тот злополучный день. Если бы он только не заставил Бака подняться с постели, сейчас с ним было бы всё в порядке. И он бы сейчас находился дома, а не в…

Эдди зажмурился, а его губы изогнулись в горькой гримасе.

Возникало слишком много «если», однако ничего уже не исправить.

Его сыну теперь снятся кошмары, в которых он, не переставая, зовёт Бака. Но Бак больше не придёт…

По его щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.

Если бы только он попытался связаться с ними раньше. Если бы он только знал, что они были в том ужасном месте.

В итоге у его девятилетнего сына психическая травма, а его лучший друг где-то там. Где-то на дне океана, погребённый стихией.

Потому что Эдди не справился. Он обещал защищать Кристофера, как и обещал прикрывать Бака. Однако не преуспел ни в том, ни в другом.

И даже не успел сказать Баку.

Эдди отчётливо видел, что в последнее время между ними что-то происходило. Несмотря на стоявшую посередине стену, нечто появилось по обеим сторонам от неё. Эдди собирался её разрушить. В ближайшее время.

Впрочем, теперь этого времени нет. У него нет больше ничего.

— Ты же знаешь, что ничего не мог сделать? — послышался размеренный голос Бобби. Эдди резко обернулся и встретился глазами со своим капитаном, стоявшим рядом. Тот явно смутился, заметив, как Эдди дёрнулся. — Это была сильная волна. Ей не в силах были противостоять даже такие выносливые и сильные люди.

— Если бы я не оставил их вдвоём, они бы не пошли на этот чёртов пирс. И оба были бы целы, — устало произнёс Эдди. — Я виноват в случившемся.

— Ты не виноват. Никто не мог предсказать этого. Ты не мог предвидеть цунами.

— Но я мог бы проверить их. Мог бы связаться с ними. Услышать их. Я должен был насторожиться из-за того, что от них не было никаких вестей. Но не сделал этого.

— Твой сын будет в порядке. Просто нужно время, — Бобби присел рядом.

— Но Бака больше не будет. Он не вернётся. Я так скучаю по нему… И я не знаю, как буду теперь. Он стал такой огромной частью моей… — Эдди замялся и почувствовал ком в горле. Бобби понимающе не настаивал на ответе, но Эдди продолжил. — Нашей с Кристофером жизни. А теперь его нет, и он никогда не вернётся.

— Эдди, я тоже по нему скучаю, — вздохнул капитан, и его плечи поникли. — Мне тоже очень больно. Но ты должен заботиться о Кристофере. Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты вот так разваливался на части. Ты нужен сыну. Именно поэтому Кристофер сейчас здесь и с тобой.

— Он плачет каждую ночь и зовёт его, — глухо поделился Эдди, казалось, проваливаясь всё глубже в своё отчаяние. — А я ничем не могу помочь. Больше не могу ни позвонить, ни написать, ни приехать… Я потерял его, Бобби. Я потерял своего лучшего друга.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — вдруг зашевелился Бобби. Он достал из кармана куртки небольшой конверт и практически сунул его в руки Эдди.

Тот же недоуменно смотрел в ответ. Конверт? Письмо? От кого?

— Мне передала это Мэдди. Она просила отдать тебе, если увижу, потому что сама никак не могла тебя застать.

Эдди немного помолчал, не выпуская из пальцев бумагу.

— Как она?

— Рядом с ней Чимни, и она держится благодаря ему. Хотя он говорит, что часто слышит, как она плачет. Она потеряла брата, которого только вновь обрела. Это тяжело… — Бобби на мгновение прервался, однако после взглянул на переданный им конверт. — Это письмо. Она сказала, Бак написал его некоторое время назад. На всякий случай. Если с ним что-нибудь случится.

Эдди сглотнул.

— Эдди, я знаю, как это трудно. Я… Я сам всё ещё не могу принять, что больше не увижу его. Мне тоже тяжело. Бак очень много значил для всех нас. Но нам нужно пытаться двигаться дальше…

***

Как только Бобби ушёл, Эдди вновь остался в одиночестве — наедине с собой и с письмом в руках.

Открывать его на самом деле не хотелось. Слишком уж это напоминало произошедшее с Шеннон…

Потому что если он откроет — это будет конец. Но Бак уже мёртв… Он, как и многие другие, пропали без вести.

Они обыскали все больницы, куда доставляли раненых и погибших, всю территорию пирса — от и до. Бака не оказалось ни в одном из этих мест, что означало лишь одно…

Эдди медленно вскрыл письмо, словно пытался хоть так отсрочить этот момент, и начал читать.

_Привет, Эдс._

_Знаю, это прозвучит странно, особенно от меня._

_Особенно рукописное письмо._

_Но я надеюсь, что ты никогда это не прочтёшь._

_Потому что ну, ты знаешь. Наша работа опасна, да и как знать, что с нами может случиться в любой из этих дней._

_Поэтому я и пишу тебе. Если ты действительно это читаешь, значит, что-то пошло не так._

_Я прошу тебя об одном, Эдди. Не вини себя. Хорошо?_

_Случиться может всё, что угодно, и это невозможно предугадать. Меня могла сбить машина, или же я бы попал в аварию, мог упасть со второго этажа своей квартиры, мог просто неудачно упасть, мог… Да много чего._

_И это не считая нашу работу._

_Я не уверен, когда туда вернусь. Но я обязательно вернусь на станцию. К команде. И к тебе. Я знаю это._

_Береги, пожалуйста, себя и Криса._

_Вы мне невероятно дороги, и я очень надеюсь, что вы будете в порядке._

_Позаботься о нём, потому что ему нужен его отец. Знай, я сделал бы всё, чтобы вы всегда друг к другу возвращались._

_Не грусти, Эдди. Не жалей. И не думай о том, что было бы если…_

_Знаешь, под той машиной я понял одно: жизнь слишком коротка на сожаления._

_Поэтому живи полной жизнью. Иди дальше. Это будет трудно, но я в тебя верю. И я…_

_Знаешь, я всё время хотел сказать тебе. И надеюсь, что когда-нибудь я скажу это вслух. Не в письме. А стоя напротив тебя._

_Я люблю тебя._

_И всегда буду._

_И поэтому я прошу тебя, чтобы ты жил. Жил и радовался. Потому что я бы хотел этого для тебя больше всего._

_Думай не об ушедших, а о тех, кто рядом с тобой._

_Прощай._

_Твой друг Бак._

Теперь Эдди уже не мог прекратить: слёзы целым потоком текли из его глаз, не собираясь останавливаться. Он тоже любил его. Если бы только они сказали…

Как он может просить его жить дальше после всего?

Он думает, так легко оставить произошедшее позади?

Забыть о нём.

— Я не хочу тебя оставлять, Бак… Ты нужен Крису. Ты нужен мне… Пожалуйста…

Но Бак не сможет вернуться. Как бы он ни хотел. Как бы ни просил Бога. Бак не вернётся…

— Я тоже люблю тебя… — наконец, выдыхает Эдди куда-то в пустоту, а в ответ слышится лишь шум океана.


End file.
